Talk:RA9/Theories/@comment-35462803-20180804090956
I know that this isn't true, but I think that this could've been an excellent storyline in the game to make everything canon. -In 2032, Kamski decided to make an experiment: he programmes deviancy into something common. And what is more common than an AX400? Thus, Kara (2012) takes place - except it's all a simulation and Kara wasn't at any real risk of being dismantled/deactivated. -Kamski releases Kara into the real world -Kara frees a lot of androids but she doesn't start a revolution because she never wanted that to happen; she just wanted androids to be able to experience the world just like her. Thus, the 2015 trailer takes place. The line 'Maybe I'll change the world. Maybe I'll choose a different path.' intrigues me; what if Kara changing the world was an option? (remember this moment, hint wink wink wink wink) -Kara gets caught by CyberLife and reset, only to be bought by several owners and finally landing on Todd and Alice Williams (of course, Alice is an android). -Kara deviates again but doesn't get damaged -Kara bonds with Alice -With no android revolution, Kamski gets bored (and yes, Kamski is basically just a child) so he makes an android for his good friend Carl Manfred. He programmes Markus to have easier barriers to break and now it's basically a contest: Who will lead the revolution? My AX400, or my RK200? -Kara gets broken -Kara deviates and runs away with Alice -Markus deviates -SO this is where it gets interesting. In "Fugitives," let's say that if you stand around for two minutes outside in the rain, Alice will go to the bus stop and shiver, saying that she's cold, causing Zlatko's android to come over and give you his address. So the game continues. BUT if you get Alice to the laundromat or the store in under two minutes, she won't complain about being cold, and therefore you won't get Zlatko's address. -In the morning, Kara and Alice have nowhere to go, so they go to some abandoned buildings that, little do they know, are on the way to Jericho. Markus comes across them and Alice basically says 'anywhere's better than here.' THUS Kara makes it to Jericho -Lucy reads Kara's fortune (or whatever it is that Lucy does) - we find out Alice is an android and that Kara is rA9 (I literally don't know the difference between rA9 and RA9) -Lucy alerts Jericho's leaders -They freak out -Markus comes up with all of the ideas for the revolution -Kara gets pulled along because she doesn't remember what Kamski did with her and her only priority is Alice, so she doesn't want to get in any danger - EXTREMELY problematic if you're in a revolution -Game continues Whew, that was long! But, this could be an interesting storyline that David Cage could've explored. I think that maybe Kamski creating Kara to be rA9 (or RA9, like I said, I have no idea of the difference) and then, when bored of the lack of revolution, creates Markus, could be a really interesting backstory and could've actually happened. Anyway, I'm writing a fanfic with this storyline because I need more Detroit.